Poison Ivy (Batman
In 1997 superhero film Batman & Robin, Uma Thurman plays Dr. Pamela Isley, a skilled botanist who becomes a crazed eco-terrorist who is half woman and half plant with alias of Poison Ivy after Jason Woodrue attempts to kill her by pushing her into vials of chemicals, poisons and toxins, which replace her blood with aloe, her skin with chlorophyll and filled her lips with venom, making her kiss deadly. She also uses pheromones which make men fall in love with her and has the ability of controlling plant life. She is loosely based on the comic book character. Events Birth At a Wayne Enterprises lab in Brazil, the botanist Dr. Pamela Isley is working under the deranged/evil Dr. Jason Woodrue, experimenting with the Venom drug. She witnesses Woodrue use the formula to turn the violent, but diminutive, convicted serial murderer Antonio Diego into a hulking monstrosity dubbed "Bane". Woodrue and Isley argue over the use of the drug which ends when Woodrue attempts to kill her by overturning a shelf of various toxins. Despite Woodrue's efforts, she is resurrected, transforming into the beautiful and seductive Poison Ivy before exacting revenge; she kills Woodrue with her poisonous kiss, and sets fire to the lab, leaving it to burn down while she escapes with Bane. She finds that Wayne Enterprises funded Woodrue, thus she appropriates Bane as a muscle-bound thug, taking him with her to Gotham City. Seducing the Masses Wayne Enterprises presents a new telescope for Gotham Observatory at a press conference interrupted by Isley. She proposes a project that could help the environment, but Bruce declines her offer, which would kill millions of people. Angered Isley proclaims that the plants will reclaim the planet and that there would no-one to protect them. Her mad proclamations are laughed off by the press and she is explained to that in Gotham City Batman & Robin are protecting them — even from plants and flowers. Attempting to soften the blow, Wayne gives Isley an invitation to an upcoming event (a "Save the Rainforest" themed ball) where the duo would appear as special guests if she wished to meet them. Leaving quietly, Isley decided to take him up on the invitation, declaring to rid herself of the Dynamic Duo and leaving Gotham hers for the greening. That night at the event, she decides to use her looks and abilities to seduce them. On top of a tribal-themed "mouth" overlooking the crowd, adorned in a fluffy magenta gorilla costume, she performed a strip-tease, revealing herself clad in a skintight green ivy leaf swimming suit with green tights and high heels, and a “mask” of ivy leaves on her eyebrows that hid her true identity. Dousing the crowd - and the Dynamic Duo, her intended targets - with concentrated pheromones (which she referred to as "love-dust"), Isley had the room enraptured by her. Making her way down to the stage where Batman and Robin waited, Isley introduced herself to her adoring masses as "Poison Ivy". She seduced the Dynamic Duo in turn with her love-dust and her seductively poisonous charms, offering them each sexual pleasures while also whispering insults about the other behind their back, making them each think she preferred them. She then takes the Heart of Isis necklace and then offers herself to the audience, promising an evening of her company for the winner, saying that she would provide "everything they see now, plus everything they don't". This causes the audience to begin bidding for Ivy, before everyone else silenced when the Dynamic Duo begin bidding too, inciting them to fight one another for her affections. Ivy laughs at the two turning on each other, her plan already working. Before she can take matters further, however, her designs are thwarted with the untimely arrival of Mr. Freeze causing the pair to combat him rather themselves. She watched Freeze with both admiration and disgust, as he defeated Batman and Robin and wrenched the necklace from her. To her surprise, her love dust would have no effect on Freeze, who inadvertently foiled her plans. Ivy then took her leave as well, but not before blowing a kiss to an enamored Robin, leaving her fresh in his mind and planting the seeds of love in his heart. Gallery poison-ivy_110839_4_med.jpg|''Striptease'' th-43.jpeg|''Stage Dive'' giphyPI2.gif|''Blowing a kiss of Pheromones'' 6482427-giphy.gif|''Wink'' Batman-and-Robin-batman-and-robin-1997-23702630-640-384.png|''Poisonous Positioning'' 51101344-594x594.jpg|''"Well look at you. Let me guess Plant Girl, Vine Lady."'' batmanandrobin,poisonivy,umathurman-c1367b360379a22fdb3409aeeb316602_h.jpg batmanandrobin,poisonivy,umathurman-4bdf4c88308d15e6699bfc7606409434_h.jpg batmanandrobin,poisonivy,umathurman-9426c86424db34c598040f2509c884c7_h.jpg Ivy & Freeze Ivy and Bane made their way to the abandoned Turkish Bath House, where they defeated the previous inhabitants. Redecorating the place, Ivy plants seeds which instantly turn into plants growing at an incredible rate. Ivy then planned to break Freeze out of Arkham Asylum who had recently been incarcerated there by Batman and Robin. Her aim was use to his skills to help accomplish her goal of world floral domination. Ivy infiltrated Arkham Asylum and presented herself as Freeze's sister. Immediately upon seeing Ivy, the stationed guards in his cell were smitten with her. Sheepishly, one of them told Ivy to not mind them and converse freely with Freeze. Repulsed by him, Poison Ivy responded with a dose of her love-dust further enamoring him. Flirting as she dosed the second, Ivy claimed she "didn't mind him at all". Stopping under a light Ivy playfully basks in their deep affection for her for a brief moment as she seduces them both before turning her focus on one. Seductively remarking how she's "to die for" Ivy leans over to kiss one of the guards. Eagerly he offers no resistance as Ivy plants her poisonous kiss on his lips and kills him. She then grabs the other and kisses him too, killing him instantly. Freeze expresses his admiration of her abilities. Ivy proposes a pairing between them, offering to set him free as an incentive. Freeze accepted the offer and the trio made their escape after Freeze used his suit to blow a hole in his cell. He realized his suit was low on power and tells his new friends they must return to his hideout to retrieve his power supply and his wife. Ivy was angered upon hearing that Freeze has a wife, but the three jump into the ocean surrounding Arkham and make their escape before the matter can be discussed further. Gallery 屏幕截图(19).png|''Disposable Heroes'' ParallelMelodicCheetah-size_restricted.gif|''A threeway with cops'' AlarmedWanDarklingbeetle-size_restricted.gif|''"A Laundry Service that delivers. Wow!"'' HonestPossibleHaddock-max-1mb.gif|''"You never said anything about a wife!"'' Breaking up the Dynamic Duo The trio made for Freeze's hideout to pick up Freeze's belongings, along with his terminally-ill wife Nora whom he had frozen in stasis until he can find a cure for her disease. Unfortunately Freeze's escape had reached the Dynamic Duo and they were there along with the police. Both parties split-up with Poison Ivy and Bane distracting Batman and Robin and rescuing his wife while Freeze recovered his much-needed power diamonds from the police. Luring them to the basement with the scent of her love-dust, Ivy seduced one of the pair, starting with Robin, while Bane held off Batman. Now knowing of her evil nature, Robin tried to stop her but Ivy was unfazed, seducing him with her love-dust, silencing him into a love-struck stupor. Reinforcing her influence over the young hero, Ivy offered to kiss him, with Robin offering no resistance to her even as she grabbed him by the chin. Before they could get far, Bane knocked Batman to the floor nearby, startling them and snapping them out of their moment. Robin, momentarily breaking off Ivy's spell, ignored her and ran past her, facing off against Bane in his mentor's stead. Ivy meanwhile, turned her attentions to Batman, blowing her dust in his face and pinning him down. She briefly flirted with him before deciding to cut the sweet talk short, and leaned forward attempting to kiss him. Unfortunately, Batman was a much more stronger-willed opponent than Robin and despite being pinned down by her, the Dark Knight was wily to her charms and stopped her from trying to kiss him, pushing her off him and restraining her. Before Batman could arrest Ivy however Bane saved her by attacking him from behind. As Bane held Batman in a headlock, Ivy gave Batman a quick hug and asked him to not make a mess when he died. While they resumed their battle Ivy sought out Robin, whom Bane had momentarily defeated. Waiting untill he was on his feet she resumed her seduction of him, blowing yet another dose of her love-dust in his face and backed him up against a nearby railing. She spoke to him of moving out of Batman's shadow and being his own man with his own "Robin-signal". Ivy spoke of having fallen in love with the Boy Wonder and wanted to guide him to his true potential. At her mercy, Robin offered no resistance against Ivy, now completely in love with her, and believed every word she spoke to him, disregarding her past actions and ready to start a new life with her. Ivy held Robin in her arms and moved in to kiss him with his defenses all but deteriorated. Unfortunately for her, Batman stopped them, moments before their lips could meet. Knowing that Batman was onto her Ivy made moves to escape as Batman tried to explain why she was so dangerous and her lips were poisoned. But Robin was much too affected by the pheromones and saw this only as jealousy that Ivy was in love with his “sidekick” instead of him and he fought Batman instead to protect her, resulting in Batman flipping him into a vat of ice cream. Ivy and Bane use this moment to make their escape, with Ivy laughing at the Dynamic Duo in victory. In his misplaced anger, Robin cuts his ties with Batman due to Ivy's manipulations of his now-fragile emotions truly believing the villainess loved him as he did her. Before she left however, Ivy pulled the plug on Freeze's wife's cryo-tank leaving her to die so that Freeze would be easily manipulated by her with no "competition" as she put it. Returning to her now-blooming garden lair Ivy told the waiting of his wife's death- claiming that Batman deactivated her. Freeze angrily accused her of lying until Ivy gave him proof- a necklace she scavenged from the woman's corpse. As expected by her manipulation, Freeze flew into a rage proclaiming to kill Batman and Robin in revenge. Using his grief and anger, Ivy twisted him into turning his wrath to the society that created the Dynamic Duo in the first place. Freeze decided to freeze all of Gotham and then the world. Ivy was delighted and told him that she would have free reign to rule the world with her mutated plants, a natural by-product of her own creation, leaving them the only two humans left in the world. Brimming with vengeance, Freeze agreed telling her to distract the Dynamic Duo while he put his plan into motion. Gallery 屏幕截图(80).png|''Seducing Robin for a kiss'' 屏幕截图(86).png|''Plans foiled by Batman'' FeistyGleefulIndri-max-1mb.gif 屏幕截图(108).png|''Defining 'tripping sensually' IMG 6568 PI.jpg|Batman: "Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs? Is it me?"'' 屏幕截图(179).png|''"Let me guide you."'' AshamedHarmlessCornsnake-max-1mb.gif|''Let me kiss you...'' 屏幕截图(196).png|''Ivy communicating with one of her Animal Hybrid Plants'' 屏幕截图(198).png|''"Once you have frozen mankind, these babies will overrun the globe."'' The Final Trap Under the guise of Pamela Isley one last time, she attended the unveiling of a new telescope Bruce Wayne had donated to the Gotham Observatory. Hidden amongst the crowd she singled out Commissioner Gordon. Inquiring about the whereabouts of the Bat-signal she seduced him with love-dust disguised in a ivy-leaf shaped compact make-up case. Effective on the older gentleman she pressed him regarding access to it. Falling for the bait, the smitten police officer produced the keys to it, offering to show it her. Languidly blowing more dust into his face she took the keys from him and left him reeling. He asked her what her name was, and she grabbed him by his tie and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips met through, Ivy changed her mind and grabbed Gordan, saying he was too old for her before walking away, leaving the Commissioner heartbroken. With that she left the observatory and made for the Bat-signal's location. At her command Bane ripped the light from it's point of origin and has it taken to her lair and changes the signal from a bat to a bird. With the task done she instructed Bane to leave and meet with Freeze. She then activated the signal and shined the light in the sky, now displaying the "Robin Signal" proudly. Smirking at her work, Ivy began the final preparations before Robin's arrival, with her intention to lure him to her lair and murder him away from any distractions. Robin responded to Ivy's call as she knew he would, having seen the signal in the sky and believed it was a sign of Ivy’s love for him. She waited deep inside her lair and as he drew to the heart she revealed herself; a great bud opened where she lay voluptuously for him within a massive flower at the end of a lily-pad strewn pond; the mistress of all she surveyed. She was wearing a new red seductive outfit, a new hairstyle, and removed her mask of ivy leaves and replaced it with heavy eyeshadow; all just for Robin. Robin was stunned silent by Ivy's reveal and enhanced beauty, and the path behind was blocked by Ivy's plants one last time, leaving the two isolated in the room. Ivy smiled at the young hero and welcomed him with a seductive "Hi there." Beckoning him to her, Robin made his way across the pond, stepping on the giant lily-pads while telling Ivy he loves her, before reaching Ivy. Laying down beside her, Ivy and Robin cuddled and the villainess began to seduce the sidekick once more. Robin tried to pry information about Freeze from her in an effort to find out whether she can be trusted. Ivy leaned forward, caressing Robin’s back with her hand, and offered to tell him if he kissed her first. Telling her that he'll kiss her if she tells him first, Ivy tells Robin Freeze's plan, with belief that he won't live to make use of the knowledge. After she divulges the info, Robin tries to take leave, hurriedly reasoning that he has to stop him. But before he can escape Ivy quickly grabs him and pulls him back to face her and innocently strokes his chin with a finger, tenderly cooing "One kiss, my love. For luck..." curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. Robin stares silently at Ivy's lips, which to him glowed with a welcoming light, before lifting his gaze to Ivy's eyes. Alone and unable to resist her, Robin silently submits to her charms, only able to nod his head in response to her request. At her mercy at last, Poison Ivy gently lays a hand on the hero's face and languidly leans in for a kiss, Robin following suit and closing his eyes. Ivy smirks evilly to herself as their lips finally meet and drops morbidly as they shared a deep passionate kiss. Gallery Poison Ivy Greetings.jpg|''Greeting Robin to her lair'' giphyPI.gif|''Reuniting with her "lover"'' Poison_Ivy_Close_Up.jpg|''Ivy explains the plan to Robin to gain his trust'' Ivy_Seduces_Robin.jpg|''Someone is eager for her kiss'' Ivy.Kisses.Robin.jpg|''Poison Ivy finally shares a brief romantic kiss with "her love" Robin'' Uma28.jpg 39_batman_and_robin_comics90.jpg|''Comic book adaptation of the scene'' Defeat and Humiliation Poison Ivy treated Robin to the most passionate kiss she had ever given, with him kissing her back with equal loving force. The two shared a quiet romantic moment, holding each other close and moaning deeper into their liplock, each enjoying the warm feeling of each other’s lips. After only a brief moment though, but what felt like forever to the two of them, Ivy pulled away from Robin, breaking their kiss. She then revealed with mock-"sadness" her true, deadly nature to him, while rubbing noses with him and gently stroking his chin, and gleefully condemned him to his quickly-coming death. Smirking in victory, Ivy leaned back in her throne, expecting Robin to die by her side any second. Unfortunately for her, Robin had been playing along with her from the very moment he stepped into her lair and was prepared for her. He revealed he was wearing a protective film on his own lips, that rendered him immune from the deadly effects of her poison, allowing him to survive a kiss from her. Robin had played her for a fool, tricking her into revealing her plan to him by pretending to love her the way she pretended to love him, and used their kiss as the real test of her honesty, to see if she truly loved him as she claimed, which she had just failed. Momentarily stunned by the revelation, Ivy’s shock soon faded and gave way to pure rage, and she turned to glare hatefully at Robin. The romantic mood between the two from mere moments ago was destroyed by the two “lovers” revealing their lies and mistrust in each other. Humiliated that the sidekick had not only outsmarted her and beaten her at her own game of flirtations and seductions, but had successfully managed to steal a kiss from her, Ivy lunged forward with a feral snarl, catching Robin off-guard, and angrily shoved him away from her. Robin lost his balance and tumbled backwards, falling off the small throne the two had been sharing and splashed into the lily pond, where the underwater vines wrapped around him and tried to drown him. Ivy regained her smirk and walked away from her throne. As she left she mockingly waved goodbye to the drowning hero and taunted him "See ya!", ending their would-be relationship and officially “breaking up” with Robin. Trying to escape, Ivy was stopped in her tracks by Batman, whom had apparently came with Robin, but a shocked Ivy quickly incapacitated him the help of her plants. After briefly taunting him she made moves to leave once before a third figure, an unknown Bat-costumed woman, Batgirl, broke through a skylight and confronted her. Ivy tried to defeat her but was unable to match her opponent's fighting prowess, ending up on her backside from a swift kick. While on the ground, Batgirl stood over her and accused her of using feminine wiles and her looks to get what she wanted. Poison Ivy unabashedly agreed with Batgirl, smirking with pride at all she had done. Batgirl retorted with disgust: "Chicks like you give women a bad name." Ivy then shrank to her feet and grabbed some nearby vines, brandishing them as a makeshift weapon. Ivy whipped at Batgirl with the vines, trying to capture her and tie her up with them. While believing she now had the advantage, Ivy gloatingly revealed she killed the wife of Freeze. But Batgirl stomped on the vines when Ivy whipped them once again, and flipped her over once again. Ivy, tired of messing around with Batgirl, pulled out a switchblade and intended to stab Batgirl with it. With her weapon in hand, she appeared to back Batgirl into a corner, stopping for just a moment to straighten her hair after seeing her reflection in the blade, but she was quickly disarmed by Batgirl and kicked multiple times, knocking her into her own flower-bed that she and Robin had flirted on. The petals of the flower bed close over her, with Ivy only having enough time to scream “No!” as she was trapped, supposedly crushing the villainess. Upon her defeat, Robin and Batman managed to escape their own traps and met up with Batgirl, and the three abandoned Ivy to go after Freeze. Ivy was left in this condition thereafter for the police until her eventual incarceration at Arkham Asylum. Poison Ivy is left in a disheveled and maddened state plucking the petals of a flower sadly playing the old "loves me, loves me not" game. She is interrupted by the surprise emergence of Mr. Freeze within her cell. Originally pleased to see her "partner-in-crime" she quickly learns that he knows that it was her who had tried to kill his wife. However after Ivy had pulled the plug, Batman had found Nora and restored her to her cryo-stasis. She would be moved to the Arkham lab so that Freeze could continue his research for her cure. With that Freeze declares that he has come to make her life a living hell of winter for her deceit. Ivy watched on in horror as Freeze approached her, and presumably began to torture her. Thus ended Poison Ivy, her beauty destroyed by the plants she loved, and her only two chances at true love with either Mr. Freeze or Robin ruined. Gallery Ivy_Smirks_Victoriously.jpg|''Ivy smuggly reveals her true nature to Robin after their kiss'' Ivy Shoving Robin.gif|''Ivy shoves Robin in humiliation for outsmarting her and stealing a kiss from her'' Ivy_kicked_to_the_floor.gif|''Kicked to the floor by Batgirl'' Batman-and-Robin-batman-and-robin-1997-23731742-500-300.png|''Batgirl: "Using feminine wiles to get what you want? Trading on your looks?" Ivy grimaces.'' Ivy_Defeated.gif|''Ivy losing the battle'' Ivy_Trapped.gif|''Ivy trapped'' th-44.jpeg|''Writhing as the clitoris and labia were pulsating'' Poison_Ivy_vs_Batgirl_(Comic_Adaptation).jpg|''Comic Adaptation of Ivy's battle with Batgirl '' Poison_Ivy_Defeated_(Comic_Adaptation).jpg|''A less dramatic scene of Ivy's defeat in the Comic Adaptation in contrast to the film'' C46645CD-06C5-4234-A70C-F7615170DFCE.jpeg|''Ivy captured and imprisoned in Arkham Asylum'' 70F41FCB-717A-46F3-A3C7-2B5835A5FA21.jpeg|''Ivy terrified after hearing that Freeze intends to make her life a living hell for her treachery'' Gallery th-41.jpeg Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman).jpg|''Beautiful, but deadly'' Bat UmaThurman Ivy.jpg S-l1600-2-0.jpg Poison-Ivy-batman-and-robin-1997-18776956-500-447.jpg|''Admittedly in a behind the scenes documentary , the plants were plastic'' s-l1600Poison.jpg|'Rocafella Records' uma-thurman-poison-ivy-vintage-8x10-photo-photograph-4-batman-robin.jpg th-42.jpeg Ivy_and_Bane_2.jpg Ivy_and_Bane_3.jpg PIvintageshot2.png PIBRvintage.png 9D0C1940-6DC2-486B-9B4D-3C347B695306.jpeg 6F9ECA23-9D50-4923-AE19-E509EA333A00.jpeg 305655-191563-poison-ivy super.jpg BatmanRobin-Stills-004.jpg bd763e063ca3117a5bc4cf8362554ec1.jpg 732692058c383bdba79fecc90ef7b2cb.jpg maumadefault.jpg Poison_Ivy_(Uma_Thurman)_17.jpg Poiosn_Ivy_(Uma_Thurman)_10.jpg Poison_Ivy_Queen.jpg|All hail Poison Ivy Poison_Ivy_.jpg|Looking seductive Poison_ivy_smiles.jpg|Contemplating her evil plan Trivia *Uma Thurman appeared as the nameless Emma Peel Doppelganger in the 1998 movie The Avengers. *Uma Thurman appeared as Medusa in the 2010 film Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Redhead Category:Betrayer Category:1990s Category:The Vamp Category:Forced Kissing Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Boss Category:Hegemony Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Scientist Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Jealous Category:Boots Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Leotard Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sunglasses Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Nail Polish Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Alias Category:Catfight Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Libido Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villain's Lover Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Failed Seduction Category:Prison Uniform Category:Eye Mask Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Cape